Welcome To Seaford
by Hannahbanana2014
Summary: Kim is just a small town girl and all she wants is to get out of Seaford. But what happens when her life takes a turn for the best or for the worst? She was shot but saved by a mysterious boy in a hoodie. What happens when she has to keep the biggest secret of her life? Based on Roswell
1. Chapter 1

Kim Crawford paced the floor frantically. Her forgetful best friend was supposed to cover Kim's shift over two hours ago and now the restaurant is closed.

Kim picked up her phone and called Grace for what felt like the 50th time and pressed it to her ear.

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Grace to pick up.

"Oh hey Kim!" Said Grace innocently.

"Seriously, you think you can just 'Oh hey Kim' me?"

"What am I supposed to say?" The brunette asked confused.

"Oh my gosh Kim, I'm sorry I didn't cover your shift over two hours ago?!" Kim got louder at the last part.

"Oh yeah about that…" Grace's voice trailed off.

"What did you stand me up for this time?" Kim asked gritting her teeth.

"Well don't freak out but I went on a date!" She said. Kim could tell that Grace was grinning even though they were just talking on the phone.

Kim smiled, feeling happy for her best friend.

"That's awesome Grace, but can you at least call me next time?"

"Oh Kimmy." Grace said dramatically. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Kim laughed at her friend and a comfortable silence fell upon the teens.

"How was your date?" Kim asked to break the silence.

"Perfect." Grace said as she opened up the door to the restaurant.

Kim hung up her IPhone and shoved it in her pocket.

"Here I got you these." Grace said as she walked up to Kim, handing her the basket.

Kim took the basket of Falafel Balls and popped one in her mouth.

"Why didn't you just have your date here?"

"I don't know but it's not like Falafel Phil's is much competition."

I laughed at her comment and sighed.

"Grace can I ask you something?" She nodded while shoving a falafel into her mouth.

The two girls were now sitting across from each other in a two person's table.

"Have you ever thought about what your life would be like outside of Seaford?"

Grace stared at the blonde for a very long time.

"Actually I've never thought about it." Grace admitted.

"Well with my dad being the principal of Seaford High and my mom owning the restaurant I just feel-"

"-like anything you do, the whole town will find out about it." Grace said cutting Kim off.

Kim nodded slightly as she stood up from her chair and threw the last ball into her mouth.

**The Next Day…**

Kim walked into the Seaford High doors with her head held high. She walked straight to her locker and put in her combination.

"Hey Kimberly." A voice mumbled.

Kim looked beside her to see Eddie Arnolds looking at her. Kim gave him a confused look because he hadn't said a word to her since the 3rd grade.

"Hi."

"Do you have the Geometry notes from yesterday?"

"No but I hear that Milton Krupnick is selling them for $20." Kim responded.

Eddie nodded at her and walked away. Kim thought that he was being a bit strange but she just shrugged it off.

She grabbed her math book and binder, shut her locker, and headed to class.

Kim was running late for school this morning so she was in light skinny jeans and a T-shirt with her hair tied back in a messy bun.

The warning bell rang which met she was going to be late for Ms. Walker's class and that was never good. She was the strictest teacher in the whole school.

The bell rang and Kim was just a few doors away from advanced math.

"Crap." She mumbled to herself.

As soon as she reached the door her phone buzzed.

_From: Grace_

_Cut class and meet me at the back parking lot. Now!_

Kim sighed. She knew she had to go or she would never hear the end of it.

_From: Kim_

_This better be good! My dad will kill me if he finds out I'm cutting class again!_

She shoved her phone into her jeans pocket and walked to her locker and shoved her books in it. She then slammed it and walked towards the back of the school.

Kim walked out the double doors and into the parking lot.

"Get off of me!" She heard someone scream. Kim froze in her spot as she ducked under the bushes that were conveniently beside her.

It was two muscular guys who were holding Grace down. Kim panicked. She stood up to get help but soon became caught by one of the guys.

"There's a girl in the bushes!" One of them screamed.

Kim ran as fast as she could. But one of the guys pulled out a gun and shot her right in the chest.

Kim fell to the ground with Grace screaming her name. The two guys were still holding on to Grace while she was yelling for help.

This drew attention to the school. People started crowding around the doors as a teacher went outside with a gun.

"Let go of the girl now!" Jerry Martinez snarled. Jerry wasn't afraid of them as he walked closer towards them.

As he distracted him a guy with a black hoodie and mask ran over to the unconscious Kim and pulled up her shirt up to wear the bullet hole was.

He put his hand over her chest just as the blood and bullet began to disappear.

Kim opened her eyes to see that she wasn't bleeding anymore. Her eyes widened.

"Who are-

The teen put his hand over her mouth.

"Say you hit your head while dodging the bullet if they ask you what happened."

Kim nodded in shock as the boy ran out of the parking lot with Ashley Brewer and Jerry Martinez.

The next thing she knew Kim looked over at the guys that attacked Grace were being handcuffed.

To hide the blood that was on her shirt, Kim ran to her locker and put on a lime green sweat shirt.

She then walked back to the parking lot where she almost died.

Kim gulped. She ran over to her very upset best friend, who was hugging her knees.

The blonde walked next to her and sat down without saying a word. She grabbed Grace's hand and squeezed it.

"My dad is a drug dealer." The teen said with hot tears running down her face.

"He has been in the business ever since my mom died. I was only 12 then. He told me that he was just doing it for extra money but I know my dad was lying. My older brother Nick tried to get me to move in with him. I should've listened. I just didn't want to you know, abandon him."

Kim nodded understandingly.

"He's being arrested right now." Grace said.

"Could you still go live with Nick?"

"He lives in Canada." Grace sighed.

They both sat in silence. Kim wanted to tell her best friend about the boy in the black hoodie and what he did to her, but she didn't want to sound crazy.

"You could live with me!" Kim offered excited.

Grace smiled and nodded happily. Kim then hugged her.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Kim whispered.

"I'm fine."

Kim pulled away and stared at her. Kim and Grace usually knew what each other were thinking and Kim wasn't buying what Grace was telling her.

"I'm fine Kim I promise."

**So that was the first chapter! What did you think? The more reviews I get, the sooner Kim will find out who the mysterious boy is. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Chapter 2: The Accident **

"Kimberly get down here!" Her mom called from downstairs.

Kim sighed. She sat up from her bed that she was sleeping in, until her mom rudely woke her up, and stood up.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford I said get down here!"

Kim rolled her eyes and ran out of her room. As soon as she got downstairs where her mom was her eyes widened.

The living room was completely trashed. Kim Crawford examined the room very carefully.

"Mom who did this?"

"Where's Logan?" She asked, ignoring Kim's question.

"I think he's in his room but-"

"Go get him."

Kim nodded I'm confusion as she ran up the stairs. When she got to Logan's room she knocked on the door. Hard.

"Open the freaking door!" She yelled as she kept banging on the door.

"What do you want?" He screamed through the door.

Kim was in no mood for this. It was Friday and she got shot like two days ago. The torture seemed to never end.

Kim turned towards the door and did a flying side kick towards it. The door went crashing to the ground.

She flipped her hair and smiled when she saw her shocked brother's face.

"Kim what the he-

"Watch mouth Logan Michael Crawford." Kim said jokingly.

"This isn't funny; I just replaced that door from when you punched a hole through it when I didn't drive you to the mall."

"Dude, that was like two weeks ago let it go."

Logan rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed. He lifted his head up and looked at Kim.

"Nice look." He smirked.

Kim threw a pillow at him, knocking him off of his bed.

Kim was quite a sight though, her hair was in a tangled mess, she was wearing a tank top with pajama pants, and her bunny slippers that her grandma got her like three years ago.

"Shut it." She snarled.

"Anyway, Mom needs you to come down stairs."

"Come back later." He said while putting the pillow Kim threw at him over his face.

"If you don't come down stairs I'll tell mom about the time I had to bail you out of jail..." Kim said with a devious smile.

He glared about the blonde.

"Well played sis."

"Anytime bro." Kim said playing along.

They both ran downstairs to the living room.

"Why is the living room trashed?" Delilah, Kim's mom, asked.

"I might've, kind of had a party last night while you and dad were at Aunt Kristy's house." He said nervously.

Her eyes widened.

"This was Asher's idea, wasn't it?"

Logan grew quiet.

"I knew it, he is not a good influence and I-"

"It was my idea." Said Kim interrupting her furious mom.

Logan looked at her confused and so did her mom. Kim never did anything wrong, at least they didn't know she did.

"I told Logan I was inviting Grace over and some other people, so he invited his friend and it kind of got out of hand. I'm sorry mom I should've told you sooner."

"Ok just don't let it happen again." Her mom said as she walked up the stairs.

"And clean this mess up." She ordered.

Logan waited until his mom was out of sight before turning to Kim.

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I just didn't want you to get grounded because if you did you couldn't drive me where I want to go."

"You do realize you're almost seventeen without a driver's license."

"I'm getting a car for my birthday but until then you are going to be my personal driver."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I could walk upstairs and tell mom everything."

"Everything?" Logan gulped.

"Everything." Kim clarified.

"Fine, get ready and I will drive you to school."

Kim smiled and ran to her room. Logan was eighteen years old and attended online schooling.

As soon as Kim got to her room she looked down at her phone. It was 7:30 and she had 30 minutes to get to school.

Kim sighed because she didn't have time to shower. She showered last night but she just liked to shower in the morning.

Kim put on high-rised shorts, a black and white tank, and matching sandals. She brushed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail.

"Let's go!" Her brother yelled

Kim put on light make up and shoved her unfinished homework that was on the floor, into her bag.

She ran out of her room with her bag on her shoulders.

It was 7:45 and it took her at least ten minutes to get to school. She walked over to her brother who was ready to go.

"Finally." Logan muttered.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked out to the car with Logan following him.

"Let me drive." Kim whined as she tried to grab the keys out of Logan's hand.

"Not a chance." He chuckled.

"C'mon you owe me."

"Fine." Logan sighed. He knew he couldn't win a battle against his sister.

He tossed Kim the keys and got into the passenger's seat.

"If you kill us Kim I swear I will murder you."

"But I'd all ready be dead..." Kim's voice trailed off.

"Whatever just drive."

Kim slammed on the gas and blasted music on the radio.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad bought you a yellow sports car!"

"So how's Brody?" Logan asked clearly ignoring Kim's statement.

"Good." Kim said in a high voice.

"Oh come on Kim I've lived with you for almost seventeen years and I can tell when you're lying."

"He cheated on me with Amber Newman." Kim blurted.

"Where does this retard live?" Logan asked clearly pissed off.

"Logan it's fin-

"I'm being serious."

Kim looked over at Logan with wide eyes.

"Logan thanks for trying to help but I'm over him."

"Kim look out!" Logan cried.

Kim looked at him with a confused expression but turned towards the road.

She was about to hit a tree and panicked. Kim swerved out of control and the car flipped.

"Kim!" Logan cried as he saw his blonde sister with her eyes clenched shut.

**So i kind of feel like this chapter isn't very good but please review anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and followed my story! It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Are Revealed

"It's going to be okay son." The nurse said to Logan comfortingly.

Logan didn't respond, he was too busy crying his eyes out. His sister was still in a coma and it had been days since the accident.

"This is all my fault." Logan muttered in between whimpers.

Logan hadn't cried much since the accident. It's because he keeps things bottled up inside until he explodes. This was his breaking point.

"Did you do this on purpose?" The nurse asked.

"No."

"Then it's not your fault." The nurse said before walking away.

He let the tears run down his face freely. He didn't even try to hold them back because he couldn't take it anymore.

"Logan Crawford?" The doctor called out.

"Yes?" Logan said while standing up.

"You can come see her now."

Logan smiled. It was the first time he felt joy in days.

"Thanks." He said before walking to the room Kim was in.

"Kim?" He questioned innocently. Logan had hoped she was awake.

"Hi." Said Kim weakly.

Logan grinned from ear to ear.

"Kimmy!" Logan yelled with joy. He ran over to her bed and pretty much tackled her with a hug.

Kim laughed at his boyish ways.

"Logan I love you but you're crushing me…"

Logan quickly got up and sat in a chair that was beside her bed.

"I'm sorry." Logan gave her a guilty look.

"Well you shouldn't be."

"But I-

"Logan did you do this to me intentionally?"

"No but-

"Then you don't have a reason to be sorry." Kim interrupted.

Logan sighed in relief.

"You're the best sister ever."

"And you're my favorite brother."

Logan thought for a minute, "Wait, I'm your only brother!"

Kim laughed, "Exactly."

They both went silent.

"Logan…" Kim's voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"How would you react if I got a scholarship-

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!"

-to Oxford….?"

Logan's mouth hung open.

"As in…England Oxford?!" Logan cried.

Kim plainly nodded.

"I could never be more proud…" Logan said holding back his tears. He had to be strong for Kim. He just couldn't be the reason she didn't go.

"I'm getting kind of tired." Kim faked a yawn.

"Ok well I will just see you at home."

"Yeah I'm getting out of this hell hole tonight."

"Language." Logan said warningly.

"Sorry it's just been a rough few days."

"How would you know, you just woke up."

"Oh whatever." Kim stuck her tongue out.

Kim made sure Logan left the room and sighed. She had to make the biggest decision of her life today, and no she's not talking about Oxford.

Kim woke up earlier that day but the doctors didn't tell Logan until they did.

**Earlier That Day…**

Kim woke up with her phone on her stomach. The doctors rushed in and told her about the accident that happened days before.

"You have been in a coma for about 4 days." The doctors told her.

She nodded and they left her room. Kim picked up her phone and saw that Grace had called her 30 times. She rolled her eyes and texted her:

_Sorry I haven't answered your calls I've been in a coma…Did Logan not tell you?_

"Someone's here for you Mrs. Crawford, should I send them in?"

Kim looked up from her phone and plainly shook her head yes.

"She's in here Mr. Brewer." Some yelled from outside the room.

_Brewer? _Kim thought to herself.

"Hi Kim." The boy said as he came in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Jackson Brewer?" Kim asked surprised.

"Jack." He corrected.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about the accident."

"And?"

"And I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Kim gave him an 'are you kidding me' look and he just sighed.

"Ok look I'm here because we need to talk."

"About…?"

"About me saving your life."

"What are you talking about Jackson?"

"Jack."

"Whatever I'm just used to calling you Jackson because…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know."

They both went silent. Kim went into deep thought. Jackson aka Jack and Kim used to be the best of friends before…

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Um yeah, sorry."

"Anyways you know the person with the black mask and hoodie?"

"Yeah…"

"That was me."

"You know how I ditched you and started hanging out with Jerry and my sister a lot?"

Kim nodded with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Well I had a good reason for it."

"Oh yeah and what was that?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh really because I'm pretty sure you're a real-

"Ok I get that you hate me but will you just listen?" Jack said raising his voice.

"You have 5 minutes. Go."

"Ashley and I are adopted, Jerry Martinez lives with his foster dad, and Milton Krupnick got lucky. He lives with his rich parents at the Seaford Mansion."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Listen." Jack said before continuing.

"None of us are human."

"What do you mean you're not human?"

"Just listen." Jack said. He put his hand over Kim's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I'm an alien."

Kim gave him an 'are you kidding me' look and removed his hand from her mouth.

"And I'm a vampire." Kim said sarcastically.

"Kim I'm being serious."

"How do you live with yourself?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?"

"First you ditch me and leave me alone and depressed for months and now you're pulling a prank on me? I hate you!" Kim said raising her voice.

"Kim just calm down." Jack said in a soothing voice.

Jack lifted his hand in front of him and locked it without touching it.

Kim looked at him amazed.

"I saved your life Kim. It wasn't my choice to ditch you and I'm sorry. I knew that if I didn't I could put you in danger."

"How?"

"Because if I didn't leave you I would have fallen in love with you…"

Kim felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"When I saved your life I had a vision."

"Of what?" Kim asked curiously.

"Of us."

Jack pulled up his sleeve and showed her his arm.

"J-Jack y-you're glowing." Kim stuttered.

**I left you hanging there, didn't I?:P Thank you guys for reading my fanfic and I really enjoy writing this. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

"J-Jack y-you're glowing." Kim stuttered.

Jack gave her a confused look and then looked down at his arm. His eyes widened. Jack was just expecting to show her his tattoo he got after saving her life but now his arm was glowing?!

Kim's curiosity got the best of her so she touched Jack's glowing arm. He winced in pain and pulled away quickly.

They both looked back at his arm and the glowing had changed colors. The original color was green but when Kim touched it, it turned purple.

"What the…" Jack's voice trailed off.

"Um excuse me Ms. Crawford?" The nurse said from outside of the hallway.

Jack unlocked the door quickly and pulled his sweatshirt sleeve over his arm.

"Yeah?" Kim asked acting as natural as possible.

"Your brother really wants to see you." The nurse was a woman about 3 years older than the teens.

"I'll give you a twenty if you tell him I'm not awake yet, you see this is my boyfriend and my brother hates him so I don't want them to be in the same room together." Kim reasoned.

"Whatever." She said while holding out her hand.

"Here." Kim took this from her brother so now the evidence is gone.

"You know I would've done it for free but since I had to hear your boring story on why you didn't want to tell your brother, I deserved to be paid."

"Oh don't you have a circus to be in or something because with all that make-up girl you totally look like a clown." Jack smirked at Kim's comment.

"Only ugly people would say that." She said as she strutted out the door.

"Bye Barbie."

The nurse turned around and sent a death glare to Kim. She just stuck her tongue out and turned her attention towards Jack.

He pulled up his sleeve again and the color was now red.

"Oh my gosh Jack I know why it's changing colors!" Kim cried.

Jack stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"It's like a mood necklace."

"A mood what now?"

Kim just plainly rolled her eyes at the clueless boy. She took her necklace off and tossed it to him.

"The color changes depending on your mood." Kim explained.

Jack examined it closely. It was a heart with a crystal ball in the middle.

"I've seen this before." Jack said in amazement.

"It was my mother's."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Delilah Crawford. Why?"

"Never mind it's not important but what is important is that we figure out what these colors mean."

Kim unlocked her phone and searched _what colors mean according to a mood_ _necklace_.

"Green means worried, which you were when you we telling me about your secret."

Jack nodded.

"Purple can mean love struck…" Kim's voice trailed off.

Jack froze.

"And red can mean that you're mad." Kim said quickly changing the subject.

"Were you all those things?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I was actually." Jack said sheepishly.

Kim grinned.

"Logan Crawford you can come see her now." Jack and Kim heard a loud voice from outside the room.

"Quick give me your phone." Jack said panicked.

Kim tossed it to him and he handed her, her necklace. Jack quickly typed in his number and gave Kim her phone back.

"Text me when you get out of the hospital." Jack said in a serious tone.

Kim nodded while Jack opened the window by her room and climbed on a nearby oak tree.

She ran to the window and shut it before jumping back on her bed. Logan opened the door with a smile.

**Right Now…**

Kim hopped out of the hospital, leaning on her crutches. She broke her ankle from the accident and had to have crutches for eight weeks.

"I'm never driving again." Kim muttered.

Kim exited the building to find Grace's car. She didn't see her car so she called her.

"Hello?" Grace said without crying.

"Grace where are you?"

Grace suddenly screamed and Kim dropped her phone scarily.

"Do you need me to get that for you?"

Kim looked up to see Milton Krupnick crouching down to get her phone. He quickly shoved it in his pocket and grabbed Kim's arm, dragging her beside him.

Kim who was scared out of her mind hit Milton in the stomach with her crutches.

He leaned over in pain. Just as Kim was about to make a getaway he opened his mouth.

"If you run I will call Jerry."

"So…?" Kim asked looking back.

"And I will tell him to kill Grace…"

Kim swallowed hard.

"…and Logan." He said with a toothy smile.

"What do you want from me?"

"Come with me and I will show you."

Kim's hands started shaking and she could feel a knot in her stomach. She knew she had to go with the creep because they had her brother and best friend.

Kim could feel tears forming in her eyes so she quickly blinked and tried to keep herself calm. She didn't want to give Milton the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I knew you would see things my way. Follow me."

She followed the red head to his car. It was a red, beat up minivan with broken windows.

"Isn't she a beauty?" He asked, admiring his pathetic excuse for a vehicle.

Kim didn't answer; she just got into the passenger's seat and fastened her seat belt.

Milton just shrugged and got into the car. Milton put the car in drive and drove into a deserted alleyway.

Kim could feel chills going up her spine. She fought the erg to cry.

"Where are we going?" Kim finally asked.

"We're here." Milton said plainly as he got out of the car. He pulled Kim out and tied her hands behind her back.

They walked inside the building that they parked in front of. The walls had graffiti and spray paint on them and some of the floor tiles were missing so the ground was exposed.

Milton pulled her into a dark room and carefully untied her.

"Jack. Jerry. Ashley. They're here." Milton yelled.

The lights turned on, revealing Grace and Logan tied to a chair.

"Don't hurt them." Kim said sternly.

"And who's going to stop us if we do?" Jerry snarled.

"Do whatever you want with me just don't hurt them." Kim cried. Tears began to run down her face.

"You would sacrifice yourself for them?" Ashley Brewer asked.

Kim just looked at her. She had red-brown hair, piercing green eyes, and tan skin. She looked nothing like Jack which amazed her. Ashley's long hair was in curls and her green tank made her eyes pop.

"Yes." Kim finally said.

"She passed." Jack yelled in excitement and tackled Kim into a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked in confusion. Jack pulled away.

"We were testing you." Milton stated.

"And you passed." Ashley interrupted.

Jerry untied Grace and Logan and removed the duct tape from their mouths.

"Were you guys in on this too?"

"No." Grace hissed. "I almost had a panick attack."

"You shouldn't have told her." Jerry snapped. Jerry was unpredictable and had a horrible temper and telling Kim their secret didn't please him.

"What was I supposed to do; I used my powers to save her life. What should I have told her?" Jack fired back.

"Both of you just shut up." Ashley yelled. "What's done is done and she already knows so blaming Jack isn't going to help us right now Jerry."

"We need to know we can trust you guys and if we can then we will tell you everything." Jack told them.

They all looked at each other and then back at the group that was in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Snow Day

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I thought this was just some stupid prank." Logan added.

"Does this look like some stupid prank to you?" Ashley asked with a feisty look in her eyes.

She looked at the light that was above her with intense concentration. It burst open and glass went everywhere.

"Wow." Logan said in amazement.

Ashley just smirked.

"We aren't from this planet." Milton stated. He shoved his hands in his jean's pockets and slumped down in the chair that Grace was tied up in.

"Our spaceship crashed in 1955 and we've been here ever since." Said Jerry.

"But you're like seventeen." Grace butted in.

"We didn't come out of the pods until 1997."

Jerry looked at her and then at Kim.

"You were the girls Jack and I saved at school."

"What did Jack do?" Grace asked.

"Kim got shot and he saved her." Jack elbows Jerry in the ribs, but he just ignored him.

I glared at Jerry.

"What do you mean Kim got shot?" Grace spat as she turned towards Kim.

"When the thugs were holding you down I came outside of the school to find you and they saw me…" Kim could feel tears forming in her eyes. She never talked about it to anyone. She didn't even know that it was Jack who saved her until the hospital.

"…one of the jerks shot me but Jack saved me." Kim turned and looked at Jack.

"I would've died Grace. It was just too painful to talk about." Tears rain down Kim's face.

Grace quickly pulled her into a hug and everyone else became silent.

"Sorry to break up your "everybody loves each other fest" but we have something to tell you." Jerry said.

Grace pulled away from Kim and eyed Jerry.

"Alright what's so important?"

"We can't stay in Seaford." Milton replied.

"And why not?" Grace asked.

"Um hello we aren't human." Ashley retorted.

"So, you have lived here your whole lives and I'm pretty sure you have always been aliens." Grace commented.

"A special part of the government is after us." Jack stated.

"So they know you're…" Kim's voice trailed off.

"Not human?" Jack questioned.

Kim nodded and looked down at the ground.

"No but we found this." Milton said as he tossed an object to Kim.

"So you decided to just tell us your secret and leave?" Logan asked.

"We want you to come with us." Ashley replied.

"You expected us to just get up and leave? Our families live here and this is our life! I can't believe you would have the nerve to even suggest that!" Grace screamed.

Kim just ignored the arguing and studied the object. She moved her thumbs in circles around it. It was a heart with a crystal on it. Kim froze and looked down at her necklace.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" They all looked at Kim who took off her necklace and held it up beside the object.

"I knew your necklace looked familiar." Jack stated.

"Isn't that the necklace Mom gave you?" Asked Logan.

"It was originally Grandma's, maybe she…"

"Kim are you seriously suggesting that our own Grandmother is an alien?"

"I didn't say that but maybe she knows something." Kim added.

"Oh so you're saying we should go visit Grandma and say, "Oh hey Grandma we just friended aliens that need our help and the necklace you gave mom looks like something they have that's alien related"?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"I have an idea but you guys have to trust me." Kim reasoned. "You guys need to stay in Seaford for a while and play it cool."

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"Because if you just leave then that would make you suspicious."

"So you're saying we should stay here and wait for someone to catch us?"

"No I'm saying that you need to act like there is nothing they can catch you for."

"She's right." Jack said.

"Well of course you'd side with her." Ashley snarled.

"My Grandma lives in a nursing home in Arizona so Logan and I will drive there overnight and talk to her."

"And what exactly are you going to say?" Ashley asked.

"We won't say anything about aliens; we will just ask her where she got it."

"Why can't you just call her?" Milton asked.

"The most high tech thing my Grandma has is a microwave. Do you actually think she knows what a cell phone is?" Logan said.

"Ok and what are we supposed to do when you guys are gone?" Jack asked.

"Hide this." Kim said, tossing the mysterious object to Jack.

"Where?"

"Logan and I used to play in an underground tunnel near Seaford Lake."

"Well how are we supposed to find it?"

"Grace knows where it is."

"Yeah and so does Brody." Grace reasoned.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kim asked, clearly confused.

"He knows where that spot is so it's not safe."

"You're right." Kim confessed. "What if we just hide it in Arizona?"

"That could work." Milton announced.

"Ok then it's settled, we are all going to Arizona."

"Instead of tonight let's just go after school." Grace suggested.

"Ok sounds good to me." Kim said.

"Well then what are we supposed to do now?" Ashley asked.

"Go home and act normal." Kim said.

"Wow you're just full of good ideas, aren't you?" Ashley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well thank you I mean I…wait that was sarcasm wasn't it?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. Kim could tell that Ashley didn't like her but she didn't understand why. They just met today and Kim was just trying to help.

"Ok let's meet at the café after school and we'll go to Arizona." Grace said.

**The Next Morning…**

*Beep* *Beep*

Kim groaned loudly and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She sat up and slowly got out of bed.

Kim made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took her hair out of a messy bun and got in.

The hot water took away all of her worries. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

Kim brushed her teeth and brushed through her wet hair. She looked through her window to see that it was snowing. "But it's summer." She thought to herself. She shrugged.

Kim put on dark skinny jeans, a gray sweater, and her black ugg boot. Then she went to the bathroom and dried her hair.

Once it was completely dry, she curled the ends of her hair and applied a little bit of make up on her face.

Kim took her phone off of her charger and flung her Aeropostale school bag over her shoulder and ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." Kim greeted as she sat at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Where's dad?"

"He's at another meeting."

"Of course he is." Kim muttered. She loved her dad. A lot. It's just that he was always gone because he was the principal of her school.

"Aren't you going to be hot in that, Hun?" Her mom asked.

"Look outside." Kim said plainly.

Kim's mom shrugged and looked out the kitchen window.

"Wow that's weird." Her mom said.

"Tell me about it."

"Here you go Kimberly." Her mom set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Kim. Kim didn't think twice before shoveling food into her mouth. She hadn't eaten since the gross food from the hospital.

"I'm going to go wake Logan up so he can take you to school, I don't want you walking in this weather."

"It's ok Mom, I will get a ride from Grace." Kim said reassuringly.

Delilah just nodded and put Kim's finished plate into the sink.

"Alright be careful."

Kim pulled out her phone and quickly texted Grace.

_I need a ride. Be here in 5 minutes._

Grace just texted back K and the next thing Kim knew the doorbell rang.

"Well that was fast." Kim sighed.

"Bye Mom, Love you." Kim called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Love you too sweetie."

Kim opened the door but to her surprise it wasn't Grace who was at the door, it was Jack.

Kim shut the door be hide her.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"We have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is She?

"We have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Kim asked concerned.

"You know the object that looks like your necklace…?"

"Yes?" Kim's answer came out more as a question than a statement.

"It's missing." Jack said panicked.

"Ok Jack calm down, is it missing as in misplaced or missing as in stolen?"

"I don't know but if someone stole it…" Jack's voice was full of fear.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Asked Grace who snuck up to the porch without Kim or Jack even noticing.

Grace looked at them suspiciously and tucked her wavy, brown hair behind her ears. She was wearing a mint green sweater, white jeans, and matching mint green converse. She was wearing mascara, eyeliner, and just a little bit of concealer.

"Something happened to the object that looks like my necklace." Kim whispered.

Grace's hazel eyes widened. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Grace what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Whose house was the object at?" Grace asked Jack.

"Milton's, why?"

"I know who took it."

"Who?" Kim practically yelled.

"I was driving in my car to come and get you and I saw Brody with Donna Tobin and Lindsay Townsend. They came out of someone's house laughing."

"Where was it?"

"It was right by the strip mall; you know where the Bobby Wassabi dojo is and stuff?"

"They're so dead." Jack said clenching his fist.

"Wait we need a plan because if we just march up to them and demand it then they aren't going to give it to us." Grace stated.

"She's got a point." Kim said.

"Ok what if we all meet during lunch period and break into all three of their lockers." Jack recommended.

"We should meet during class so absolutely no one sees us." Said Kim.

"I have third period with Lindsay and Brody." Grace said as she rolled her eyes.

"And I have third period with Donna." Said Jack.

"Ok let's meet at Brody's locker during third period." Kim suggested. Everyone nodded and Grace and Kim trudged through the snow to get to Grace's car.

They waved goodbye and Kim slumped down into the passenger's seat. The girls rode in silence until Grace finally blurted out what was on her mind for a while.

"Brody and Amber broke up." Grace announced.

"Good for them." Kim said with a bored tone in her voice.

"What if you guys-

"Don't even say it Grace." Kim interrupted.

"Come on Kim, I see the way he looks at you." Grace reasoned.

"He told me he loved me and then cheated on me. It's as simple as that." Kim yelled.

"I'm sorry Kim, I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do." Kim smiled.

Grace pulled into the parking lot of the school. The girls got out of the car and walked into the school together. They parted ways and went to their own locker.

Kim looked over at the front doors of Seaford High and saw something she wished she hadn't seen. Brody and Donna Tobin walking together with their fingers intertwined.

Kim shuddered and started organizing her locker. It's not like she still had feelings for Brody, but it just stung a little.

"Hey Kim." Brody said.

Kim looked at him and back at her locker without saying anything.

"Babe could you give us a minute?" Brody asked pleadingly.

Donna nodded and gave him a flirtatious wave before walking away.

"What do you want?" Kim asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Look Kim I just want to say-

"Save it, I'm over it." Kim said coldly while slamming her locker and walking to class. She felt a tear escape from her eye as she quickly wiped it away.

"He's not worth crying over." Kim mumbled.

She walked into her 1st period class and plopped down in a seat beside Grace.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked immediately.

"Get this, Brody tried to apologize."

"That's great!" Grace's face lit up.

Kim's expression stiffened.

"That's not great…" Grace said trying to find the right thing to say.

Kim plainly rolled her eyes and started taking notes.

"Um excuse me, Ms. Walker?" Jack said while standing the doorway of the math class.

"Yes?" The teacher asked, not bothering to look up from a paper she was writing.

"The principal needs to see Kimberly Crawford and Grace Phillips."

"Okay you girls are excused." The teacher said, still not looking up from her paper.

Kim and Grace gave him a confused look before walking out of the classroom. Jack started running down the empty hallway and the teens tried to catch up.

"What are we doing?" The blonde asked.

"Breaking into lockers, what do you think we are doing?"

"I thought we were waiting for 3rd period." Grace said.

"Milton hacked into the security cameras so we only have a short amount of time to do this just stop talking and follow my lead." Jack snapped.

Grace and Kim just looked at each other and shrugged. Jack looked around the make sure no one was watching and flipped to the other side of the hallway.

"You do realize we are breaking into a few kids' lockers, not going on a top secret mission that could put us in jail for 20 years right?" Kim asked amused.

"You're just jealous because you can't have all of this." Jack said while flexing his muscles.

"Yeah that's the reason…" Kim said sarcastically.

"Guys be quiet!" Grace demanded. They heard loud footsteps coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Hide!" Jack replied.

Jack and Grace ran and hid under the stairwell while Kim ducked behind a plant. Kim looked at the blurry figure that was a coming closer and closer.

Her vision got more vivid as she was trying to make out who was in front of her. It was Donna Tobin. Kim wanted to make sure the object wasn't in Donna's locker so she pulled out her phone and hit record.

But Kim didn't record what she was expecting too. Donna looked around carefully and smiled mischievously. She moved her hands over her locker and it opened instantly.

Kim's mouth dropped open. Donna Tobin shut her locker and walked away. Kim ended the video and crawled over to Jack and Grace.

"Who was that?" Grace asked curiously. Kim didn't bother responding as she played the video.

Grace's eyes widened and Jack just sat there, starring.

"Who is she Jack?"

"Someone you don't want to meet." Donna snarled. The teens snapped their heads' around to see Donna with her arms folded over her chest.

**Hey guys! If you have any suggestions then please let me know:)**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been three weeks since the Donna 'incident'. We told her if she ever tried to hurt us then we would show the video to EVERYONE.

She told Jack that she knew what he was and that if she went down then him, and everyone he cares about would go down with her.

Jack told her they wouldn't bother her and that they would delete the video if she gave him the object. It took awhile but Donna finally gave in.

Jack begged both Grace and I not to tell Jerry, Milton, or Ashley about Donna. He said it was just easier that way.

We agreed but it was hard for us, especially Grace, being the blabber mouth she is, to keep our mouths shut.

Jack and Jerry decided to go to Arizona alone. Jack told me that we had more important things to worry about than where my necklace came from but I disagreed. They left anyway and hid the object under the floor boards in an old, abandoned house.

When Jerry and the others asked where he found the object, Jack just told him that he must have taken it by mistake because it turned out to be under his bed.

He doesn't like to admit it but I know Logan is head over heels for Ashley. He hasn't talked to me much since he found out the secret but there wasn't much to talk about.

I didn't get in to Oxford, which I was kind of relieved about. I never really wanted to go but my dad went there and he really wanted me to follow in his footsteps.

"Jackson, wait up!" Kim called out as she pulled herself onto a large rock that was in front of her.

"You're so slow." Jackson teased. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance and started running to catch up to the fast brunette.

"Who's slow now Brewer?" Kim asked as she ran ahead of him.

"Still you." Jack replied and ran after her.

The teens ran to the edge of the rocks and came to a stop, both of them laughing so hard they fell to the ground. Once they calmed down they sat across from each other and started talking about the most random stuff.

"That did not happen." Kim said as she tried to control her laughter.

"I'm not kidding, the old guy punched Randy right in the face." Jack said holding his side.

Kim smiled and then looked down at her phone.

"I better get going." Kim said while standing up and then helping Jackson up. He never let go of Kim's hand and she looked at him confused.

He flashed her a devious smiled before running into the lake, dragging her with him.

Kim gasped as her body hit the cold water. They came up for air and Jackson just started laughing.

"You're such a jerk!" Kim cried as she splashed him.

"I try." He responded cockily.

Jackson grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a sweet, soft kiss.

***Beep* *Beep* **

Jack sat up slowly and turned off his alarm clock. He's been having the same dream ever since he saved Kim's life. But it wasn't just a dream, that day was the best day of his life.

It was Saturday and he wanted to sleep in like a normal teenager but he had to have a meeting at the local diner, where Kim and Grace work, with everyone before it opened.

He went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, blow dried his hair, and brushed it. Then he put on some jeans, a red tee shirt, and black vans.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen and greeted his parents.

"I thought I heard you come in last night, where's your sister?" His mom asked with worry.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jack said confused.

Jack's dad looked up from his newspaper for the first time Jack had come downstairs and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure she's fine." He said and started reading again.

"How could you act so casually about this, Frank?" His mom yelled.

"Son, go find Ashley before your mom goes crazy." He said while standing up and excusing himself.

Jack just nodded. He got a granola bar out of the pantry and said goodbye to his mom.

He grabbed his keys and walked to his truck. He drove to the restaurant and parked his truck.

Jack walked in seeing that Kim, Grace, Milton, and Ashley were sitting at a booth laughing.

"Why didn't you tell mom you were going out?" Jack yelled.

Ashley looked up at Jack and smirked.

"Call her right now and tell her you're ok." Jack said calmly.

"I'm good." Ashley said.

_Ashley and Mom must've had one of their fights, _Jack thought.

When Ashley and Nicole (Jack and Ashley's mom) fought it was never good. Sometimes they wouldn't speak to each other for months.

"Whatever." Jack muttered. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his mom and sat down next to Kim.

"Where's Jerry?" Milton asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"I don't know, did you tell him to come here?"

"Yes, he said he would be here in 5 minutes, 30 minutes ago." Ashley answered.

Just then Jerry came inside the restaurant with his arm around some girl. She had long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was in curls and she was wearing darker make up then Kim or Grace would ever wear. She was wearing turquoise crop top, high wasted white jeans, and matching wedges.

"Hi guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Angie." Jerry announced.

Grace's smile was wiped away quickly. She realized she started developing feelings for Jerry at that moment.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim." The blonde said with a smile.

Angie nodded and motioned towards Grace, "What's your name?"

"Grace." The girl replied bitterly.

Angie just shrugged it off and started talking to Ashley.

"I better go." Grace said as she ran out of the Diner.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Beginning

Grace shivered as the cold breeze blew on her cheeks. She looked up at the colorful sunset and sighed.

"It's beautiful isn't it Mom?" Grace let out a small laugh as she sat down by the tombstone.

"You know I remember when You, Dad, Nick, and I used to watch the sunset." Grace smiled at the memories, letting tears run freely down her face.

"It's my fault you're gone. It's my fault Dad is in jail. And it's my fault Nick had to move back here because I wouldn't just go to Canada." Grace said, raising her voice.

Her cries turned into whimpers as she hugged her knees.

"I love you Mom." Grace said in a soft voice.

"Grace?" Someone yelled in a relived voice.

Grace stood up slowly. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. The girl just stared at the black figure that was in front of her.

The Latino ran and wrapped his arms around the shocked teen who wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jerry pulled away and looked at the girl's tear stained face.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Jerry asked with concern.

"My Mom was buried here. I come here when I'm upset." She told him, motioning at the small tombstone.

Jerry didn't know what to say so her pulled her closer to him, "I'm so sorry Grace, is that why you left the restaurant?"

"No." She said softly.

He pulled away once again and gave her a confused look.

"Then why di-"

"I got jealous Jerry." Grace scuffed. Jerry couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of him.

"Of Angie?"

Grace plainly nodded and blushed of embarrassment. Jerry smirked cockily.

"Well then I guess you'll be happy to know that we broke up." Jerry spoke.

Grace's sad face beamed as she tackled Jerry in a hug.

"What? Why?" She asked astonished.

"She was more interested in Milton." He told her, running his fingers through his black hair.

"Milton?" She asked shocked. He nodded.

"But seems to be so-

"It turns out that she's a straight A student."

They both laughed as Jerry intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"What else can you do?" Kim asked in amazement. After Grace ran out of the restaurant Ashley went home, Jerry went to find Grace, and Milton went to falafel Phil's with Angie. So it was just Kim and Jack.

Jack was showing Kim what he could do with his powers while Kim watched intently.

Jack flashed her a devious smile and scanned his hand over the basket of empty fries that was in the middle of the booth they were sitting at. Kim's mouth dropped open as the basket was now full of fries.

"That is so cool!" The blonde yelled with excitement.

Jack nodded at her and then started eating the French fries that were in front of him.

"Jack can I ask you something?" Kim asked softly.

"Go for it." He replied sitting down in the booth across from her.

"Ever since you saved me I've been having dreams…"

"What kind of dreams?" The messy haired, brunette asked.

"They were memories of us when we were younger." Kim told him, her eyes glued to the floor.

Jack smiled, "I've been having the exact same dream ever since I saved you."

Kim locked eyes with him.

"We were at the lake and had our first kiss." Jack said sheepishly.

"That was the day before everything changed." Kim's smiled broke and was replaced with a cold expression.

"I'm sorry Kim, I was just doing it to pro-

"To protect me I know." The room grew silent as Jack did something he didn't think he would have the guts to do. The teen slowly leaned in as his lips were inches away from Kim's.

"I can't do this." He whispered, instantly regretting it.

Jack pulled away and started walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Kim yelled.

Jack turned around to face Kim.

"Kim I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have before, what's so different about this time?" Kim protested.

"This is different Kim and you know it." Jack shot back.

"Oh really, how?"

"What happens if we find away to get back to our planet?" Jack yelled. Kim turned quiet. Jack stared at her but she couldn't make eye contact.

She grabbed her bag and walked close to him so her body was inches away from his.

"Goodbye Jack." She whispered as she walked out the door.

**Hey guys so I know this is a really short chapter, i just felt like it needed to stop there. Please let me know what you think so far and tell me what you think of Jace and Milton and Angie. **


	9. Chapter 9

The words, _we need to talk when you get home Kimberly, _kept replaying in Kim's head. Her mother told her this before school and the words seemed to overtake her memory.

The words weren't angry, which meant the blonde wasn't in trouble, but almost sympathetic. She walked to her locker and was greeted by Milton and Jerry.

"I'm just saying that if Ryan Gosling wasn't in that movie, then it wouldn't have been awful." Jerry explained.

"What do you have against Ryan Gosling?" Milton asked as he shoved a notebook in his backpack.

"Nothing it's just - Oh hey Kim." Jerry said nervously.

"What are you guys doing?" Kim asked as she opened her locker and got her books.

"What happened between you and Jack?" Milton asked.

She shut her locker as her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say.

"I have to get to class." Kim muttered as she practically ran to Mr. Thompson's English class.

Lucky for her Jerry, Milton, Ashley, Grace, and Jack are all in that class. She groaned as she walked in the doors and sat behind Ashley, Milton and Jerry following behind her as they beside her.

Grace was in the front of the room talking to Carrie Benson, the most popular girl in school, even more popular than Donna Tobin.

Carrie Benson has long, straight black hair and cold green eyes. She has pink plump lips and a curvy body. When she looks at you, it feels like she's looking into your soul.

"Why is Grace talking to Carrie Benson?" Kim whispered. They all four turned to face her.

"Well she has this theory," Jerry continued. "She thinks that Carrie was the one who actually stole the object from us a few weeks ago."

"But Donna-

"She thinks Donna was framed by Carrie." Milton whispered.

"But then why would Donna cover for her, they hate each other."

"Because Grace thinks that's what they want us to believe."

"Or maybe Carrie has some dirt on Donna." Kim suggested.

They all nodded.

"Well if she does have something to do with this, we need to find out." Ashley told them.

Grace walked to the back of the classroom and sat on the other side of Kim.

"Did you figure anything out?"

"Only that she's running against Donna for Prom queen."

"That gives them more of a reason to hate each other." Jack explained.

"What if we get Logan to ask her out and see if he can figure out anything?" Said Kim.

"Why Logan?" Ashley scuffed.

"Because she doesn't know him and if she knows your secret then she would never know that we sent him." Kim exclaimed.

"We should all meet after school at Falafel Phil's and we can talk to Logan there." Grace said.

"I can't my Mom wants to talk to me after school." Kim said dreadfully.

"And I have to work until 6." Jerry explained.

"You have a job?" Grace asked in disbelief.

Jerry glared at her, "I work at the Bobby Wassabi dojo in the strip mall."

"So you work for Rudy Gillespie?" Grace asked.

Jerry nodded.

"He's my uncle." Grace stated.

"I actually used to take classes there when I was younger." Kim said.

"How long did you take classes there, a month?" Jack laughed.

"Try 10 years." Kim sneered.

Jack's eyes widened.

"I'm a 3rd degree black belt." Kim added. "I'm a little rusty though."

"I'm a 2nd degree black belt." Grace announced.

"I'm a 3rd degree black belt too." Jack said, looking at Kim.

Grace rolled her eyes and started checking her twitter when the teacher entered the classroom.

"All phones must be put away Ms. Anders." Mr. Thompson said eyeing Grace. She nodded nervously and put her phone in her bag.

Kim snickered and Grace glared.

"For this week we will be working on coming up with our own word problems. I will be putting you in partners, and don't forget this will be half of your final grade." Mr. Thompson said as he picked up a list and started reading names off.

Carter and Derek

Felicia and Ariana

Jack and Brody

Jerry and Eddie

Kim and Ashley

Grace and Carrie

Milton and Brett

Austin and Tyler

Donna and Lindsay

Matt and Aaron

He stopped and looked up after her read off the list and everyone moaned. Ashley hated Kim and now they had to spend time together alone and finish this stupid project.

Kim sighed as she looked over at a smirking Grace.

"I can set her up with Logan and see if I can get some information out of her." She whispered.

Kim nodded but soon went deep in thoughts. And what makes it better is that both of her ex boyfriends are partners.

The bell rang and Kim stopped Ashley so they could talk about the assignment.

"Do you want to meet at the mall tomorrow after school?" Kim asked. Ashley plainly nodded and walked away.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked to the cafeteria.

~After school~

Kim decided to walk home from school so it would take longer for her to get home. Her palms were sweaty and her head was pounding.

She knew what her Mom wanted to talk to her about wasn't good. She had a strategy though. If she was in trouble she could just tell her Mom something that Logan has done that she doesn't know about and Kim's off the hook.

She would feel bad about it later but it would be worth it. Kim took a deep breath and walked through her front door.

"Mom," She called. "I'm home."

Kim made her way into the living room where she found her brother and Mom. Logan's hands were covering his face and occasionally she heard a whimper coming from his direction.

Her Mom was blowing her nose and mascara was running down her face. Kim sat on the couch next to Logan and wrapped her arms around him.

Her mother was in a recliner beside her and she was downing a glass of wine.

"What's going on?" Kim's voice was filled with concern.

"Your father," Kim's mom paused. "He uh he left us a few days ago." Kim's mom blew her nose again and Logan looked up from his hands.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Kim asked.

"Because sweetheart," She began. "Your father um got in a car accident around 12:00 this afternoon."

"Did he," Kim's voice trailed off.

Kim's mom simply nodded let the tears stream down her face.

"I can't believe this!" Kim screamed.

"I know honey, I know."

"This is all your fault!" Kim yelled.

"Kim-

"You were the reason Dad left I'm guessing and now you're the reason he's dead." Hot tears started running down her face as she stood up.

"This isn't her fault Kim!" Logan said coldly.

"Of course you would side with her!" Kim snapped. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Kim slid down her bedroom down and hugged her knees, letting the tears fall freely down her face.

**Sorry guys I know this chapter wasn't very good but I tried. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and that has favorited or followed Welcome To Seaford. I love you all!**

**~Hannah banana**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim stepped into her black dress and adjusted it while looking in a full length mirror. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. The teen held back her tears and slipped on her mom's black heels.

"Kim honey, are you almost ready?" Her Aunt Kristy called from down stairs.

"Yeah," Kim yelled faintly as she gave herself one more final look in the mirror before grabbing her phone and walking down stairs.

"You look beautiful Kimmy." Her Aunt grinned.

"Thanks." Kim mumbled. "Can we go now?"

Kristy nodded.

"I'm riding with your mother; Logan is waiting for you in his car." She replied as she walked out the door.

Kim sighed heavily and followed her Aunt out the door. She sat in the passenger's seat and fastened her seatbelt.

The blonde didn't bother to say a word and neither did her brother. They just sat in silence until their mom motioned them to drive.

"You knew Dad left when he did, didn't you?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yes," Logan whispered.

"How did you know?"

He didn't answer.

"Logan?"

He still didn't answer.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The car came to a stop and Logan got out of the car.

Her dad's brother Uncle Connor and his best friend Martin were speaking. Kim was in tears and she was squeezing Logan's hand. His casket was shut and soft music started playing.

Grace was on the other side of Kim and beside her was Jerry. Milton and Ashley were beside Jerry but there was no sign of the person she wanted here the most. Jack. She couldn't believe after everything they had been through that he didn't even bother to show up.

"Where's Jack?" Grace murmured to Jerry.

Jerry shrugged and turned to Ashley, asking her the same question. No one knew. Kim's mom was crying so hard she was gasping for air. She grabbed her mom's hand.

"I'm so sorry mom, none of this is your fault and I blamed you, I'm so sorry." Kim said.

Kim's mom nodded and broke into a small smile. She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I love you." Kim said softly.

"I love you too sweetie."

Kim didn't speak the rest of the funeral. Days went by and she still hadn't heard from Jack.

At school she saw him holding hands with Nicole Marshall and he kissed her by his locker. She hated him. Every time the aliens found out a clue, Kim didn't bother to show up, just like Jack didn't bother to show up at her Father's funeral.

Kim was throwing books angrily in her locker when Brett Mullins approached her.

"Sup Crawford." He said with a grin. She couldn't help but smile at the brunette in front of her. Brett was her biggest crush before Jack or Brody came along.

Kim wanted to say, "Oh nothing much my dad just died and I have friends that are aliens" but she thought that it wouldn't be the best answer.

"Oh you know the usual." She said cooly.

"That's cool. Hey listen, Wesley Briggs is having a party this Saturday and I was wondering if you'd be my date?"

"Um yeah that sounds cool." Kim said trying to hide her blush.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven." He said before walking away.

The blonde shrieked in excitement. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Except when she was with Jack…

After she was done celebrating she started to walk to class but she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into an empty classroom.

Most girls would have screamed but Kim smirked and grabbed their hand and flipped them onto the ground. She turned around to see Jack holding his stomach in pain on the floor.

He grunted in pain. Kim didn't say anything as she started to walk away.

"Kim, wait!" He called. She stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

"Just let me explain." He said as he pulled his sore body off the ground. Kim crossed her arms and raised her eye brow.

"You can't go to that party with Brett."

Kim laughed sarcastically.

"So you decide not to come to my father's funeral but you think it's ok to stalk me?" She yelled.

"Just listen-" She cut him off.

"No I can't listen to you tell me that I can't go to the party with someone else after you made out with Nicole. You don't own me Jack."

"-I didn't come to your father's funeral because it's my fault he's dead. I just couldn't face you." Jack said softly.

Kim stared at him for what felt like an eternity before she could actually comprehend what the brunette just said.

"What are you talk-

"Do you remember when you were in the hospital and my tattoo was glowing?"

Kim nodded slowly.

"And do you remember when you touched it, it changed colors?"

"Yeah…"

"I had another vision that I didn't tell you about."

Kim motioned him to continue.

"This one wasn't about you and I like the first one."

"Then what was it about?" Kim asked curiously.

"Your Dad."

"What do you mean it was about my Dad?"

"It showed your Dad in a small wooden room. He had a crazed look in his eyes. There were pictures on the wall of Ashley, Milton, Jerry, and I. I thought that he might know something about us so I went to talk to him." Jack explained.

"Let me guess, he didn't give you an answer so you decided to kill him?"

"No Kim of course not! I would rather stay on this planet forever then hurt you and you know that."

"Honestly I'm not so sure anymore." Kim snapped.

"Kim how many times do I have to apologize for leaving you Kim? I'm so, so sorry." Jack said with guilt in his eyes.

"Just tell me what happened to my father." Kim said changing the subject.

***Flashback***

_"__Just tell me what you know about us!" Jack demanded._

_"__I'm not telling you anything until you stay away from my daughter." He shot back._

_"__You know I can't do that sir." _

_"__Then I guess you will never know why you're here." _

_Jack grabbed Mr. Crawford by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall. He didn't hesitate before punching Jack in the jaw and running to his car. Jack rubbed his face and ran to his car. _

_They were already a few miles down the road with Jack right on his bumper. Suddenly Kim's Dad slammed on the brakes as Jack accidently rammed into him. Jack came out with a couple of bruises and cuts and when he went to see if Mr. Crawford was okay, he saw that he wasn't breathing. Jack started to panic as he saw red sirens in his face. _

_He didn't know what to do so he ran into the woods that were conveniently right beside him. Then all he saw was black before passing out._

**End of flashback:**

Jack explained everything that was in his flashback to the blonde. Tears fell from her eyes the whole time Jack spoke. She looked down at the floor and then back to him.

"I am so sorry Kim!" Jack said with guilt in his eyes.

The bell rang and Kim picked up her bag that was on the floor beside her and flung it over her shoulder.

"I have to get to class." Kim whispered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Kim wait!" Jack yelled but Kim was gone.


End file.
